Partners in Time
by vincey
Summary: The story of Arlon Brass and Yuri Killian, their search for partners and their dreams of becoming a Kaleido Star.  Yuri doesn't appear immediately, though.


The students rushed to the window, poked their heads out and stared expectantly at the porch below. A very handsome young man stepped out. He had light blonde hair and a pair of very angry grey-blue eyes. The all female gymnastics team swooned as he stormed into the sidewalk, gaze fixed intensely at something ahead. Presently, he grabbed a fistful of air and shook it violently, yelling at it at intervals.

"Eh? What's he doing?"

"He's throwing a tantrum in the street?"

"I am so over him now."

The man brought his fist up level to his face and stared daggers into it. The girls couldn't hear him but they could see his lips move as he talked to it.

"What a freak show."

"People always said Arlon Brass was… odd."

"Never mind girls, back to work!" And with that they left the window.

The man called Arlon Brass paid no heed to the pedestrians edging away from him with nervous energy. He watched the wispy figure dizzily wrapped in his fist, waiting for an answer. Nobody could see the little tangible spirit man except for him and he was thankful for that. Better crazy than abusive. "Well, Fool?"

"Yes, the rest of the list is pretty much the same." The spirit replied with a hint of hysteria in his voice. "But if you just-AAAAAHMF!"

Arlon had stuffed Fool headfirst into his coat pocket. He crumpled a piece of paper full of addresses and tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

"No, we're doing this my way. I gave up too much to rely on your opinion."

Fool drifted to his shoulder as he made his way down the street. "You question the wisdom of someone who can glimpse the future?"

"Since you pulled out that Wheel of Fortune card I've been hitting dead end after dead end." He grabbed Fool, the sudden squeeze causing the spirit to cough out pocket lint, and brought him to his face. "And we've been hitting girls' schools all morning. I question your wisdom alright."

Fool sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. Then his face grew serious. "The Wheel is slowing down, pretty soon you will be brought to the right destination."

Arlon opened his mouth to make an angry retort when a collective cry interrupted him. He looked up to see a crowd of people assembled in a messy half circle a few blocks away. A thick tongue of flame flicked out above their heads and they erupted in applause. Unconsciously letting go of Fool, he strode towards the commotion in a trance of curiosity.

There were three people in the center. A man with his hair dyed blonde stood a few paces away, keeping watch of a stereo that played upbeat background music. A beautiful woman with long wavy hair and a short skirt held up a guitar case catching coins the spectators were tossing over. The main attraction was a tall man with a flashy cape and top hat.

The caped man inhaled deeply and blew into his hat. The inside of the hat glowed red and tongues of flame lick out fountain-like so that it looked like he was holding a bowl of liquid fire that didn't burn. Arlon's eyes widened with delight as he joined the applause.

Fool arranged his tarot cards in a glowing circle around him pulled one out. He smiled and flew in front of Arlon's face, showing him the card. "The Magician."

Arlon frowned and swatted him away. "I don't need you to tell me that"

"Yes, of course." Fool dodged. "But this is your future, if you would just let me explain—"

"Shush!"

The magician extinguished the fire with a breath and tossed the hat back onto his head. He tucked his hands into his jacket, crossing his arms over his chest. He inhaled deeply and after a dramatic pause, pulled his hands out to his sides in a quick slicing gesture, they ignited immediately and remained burning, the fire crawling up his sleeves. He stood still until his sleeves burned out, then he flapped his arms and the fire disappeared, leaving his arms bare. They were a little black with soot but he was clearly okay. The crowd went wild.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The woman cried, setting the case down on the ground. The magician went to the back and assembled a mike stand for her while the man at the back turned off the stereo and strapped a guitar to his shoulders. She took the floor and sang to the guitar.

Arlon thought her voice was beautiful, she sounded like a trained performer. He slipped a bill into the guitar case, being a performer himself he felt quite generous. He looked up in time to see Fool, a questionable expression on his face, flying on a collision course towards the woman.

"Agh! No! Fool!" With no time to think, Arlon buckled his legs and launched into the air, he sailed over the crowd's heads in a wide arch, grabbed Fool an inch away from the singer and landed right behind her. He stuffed Fool into his pocket and aggressively pulled the zipper closed.

He sighed with relief and was about to inconspicuously rejoin the crowd when he was jerked violently by the shoulders and pulled to face the audience. The woman held him tightly and was addressing the crowd.

"And that was the amazing Fly Boy!" She cried. "Make room and he will further awe you with his jumping powers! Hoy-aaaah!"

"J-just wait a minute!" She pushed him into the crowd suddenly and he found himself hurtling towards the onlookers. Thinking quickly, he pushed his torso down and extended his hands to the ground, preparing himself for a handstand. He landed mere inches away from their perimeter, legs over head. Then he bent his arms and sprung up into the air again, folding his arms in over his chest and spiraling above their heads before landing beside the woman.

The crowd cheered and the woman leaned into his ear. "What are you waiting for?" She hissed with glee. "They love you! Keep going!" And she pushed him back into the crowd.

"You are so dead, Fooooooool!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping us!" The woman shook Arlon's hand vigorously after the crowd dissipated. "We raked in a lot today!"

"N-no problem." He replied, nervously noting that she had a strong grip.

"You were great, kid." The guitar player said, appearing beside her. "Here, take this." He placed a small bag stuffed with coins into his hand.

"I-I couldn't!" Arlon blushed. He felt ashamed, taking money from street performers who didn't look too well off.

"Take it." The woman insisted, closing his hands with hers. "We have more than enough to give us a feast tonight."

Arlon gave a nervous laugh as she guided his hand into his pocket. He started at the time written on her wristwatch.

"Oh no! It's that late?" He scrambled out of her hold and hastily made several bows. "Thank you very much. Sorry, I must leave now." Then he ran off.

"Come back anytime!" She called to his quickly retreating back.

Arlon turned his head around and waved a goodbye. He locked eyes with the magician and for a split second felt an odd thrill run up his spine. The magician gave a small nod and turned away.

Fool settled himself into a snug little nook in Arlon's deep pocket.

"The Upright Magician will take The Fool under his wing and bring about progress and growth. The Wheels have stopped in a favorable direction."

A glowing card floated in front of him. He cocked his head and a frown creased his face. "The Reversed Wheel of Fortune."

From the little opening in the zipper he could see Arlon's face, youthful and determined. He made a gesture with his hands and the card disappeared.

"It could go either way."


End file.
